


"Don't do it." - Sirius Black x male reader

by stayracha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Homophobia, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Rituals, Samhain, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slytherin's are mostly homophobic, read the chapter notes, trigger warnings apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayracha/pseuds/stayracha
Summary: 1975, the Marauder's fifth year at Hogwarts. You'd think it'd be a normal year for the boys, making mischief and pranking Snape. So when Dumbledore announces the creation of a new club for all year groups in October, you would think that it wouldn't affect them in any way. Right?Sirius revels in the idea of having this new club. Y/n Nott, on the other hand, wants nothing more than to sink into the ground and be left alone.At the start of each chapter, in the chapter notes, there will be (if necessary) trigger warnings. At the end, there will be a summary of the potentially triggering scenes. Pay attention to the chapter notes.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Male Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Back home for the year

Chatter was all Sirius could hear when he walked through the entrance to the Great Hall. The wonderful noise that was the Great Hall was the only thing that he wanted to hear. He looked around at the place where he'd spent every meal time during school for the past four years. The candles around the room were flickering between all the house colours, reminding him of fairy lights and how magical fairy lights worked. The ceiling was charmed to look like a clear night, with all the stars in display. Due to many sleepless nights and having a family who adored the pureblooded feel to star names, Sirius could confidently say that he recognised almost all of them and could tell the stories behind at least half of them. Especially his own and his brother's stars or constellations.

He was finally home.

He glanced over to the Hufflepuff table where he saw people waving excitedly to their friends who they had probably not seen since school had ended for the year. The second years, who sat nearer the front of the Great Hall where the professors sat, were chatting idly between themselves. One young girl in particular was showing the people around her the new plant she had acquired over the summer. In the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Professor Mullein - the Head of Hufflepuff - look at the girl with a kind look in her eyes.

Looking over to the Ravenclaw table was an experience which he was astounded to see; there were many people in blue almost running towards their friends and talking at a speed which seemed almost impossible. There was a group of fourth years, or at least that is what Sirius could guess them to be, that held books in their arms, already getting back into the studious nature that was a Ravenclaw. A few of the seventh years were looking around the Hall, their eyes searching for other people that they were acquainted with. Faces went from sentimental to full blown happiness when their friends caught their eyes and waved back.

Before glancing over to his own House's table, Sirius looked at the Slytherins. This House, unlike the others, was calm and collected. They were almost regal in how they composed themselves. There were a few second years who were almost breaking their harsh exterior upon seeing their friends. The green table cloth was getting pulled towards the second years as they held their excitement in by scrumping up the cloth. Some of the older year students looked slightly annoyed but they dealt with it.

The Bloody Baron was riding his horse around the Slytherin table, as if to protect them against any wrongdoers or potential enemies. The older Slytherins were quietly discussing between themselves. Sirius' eyes searched the table for one particular Slytherin in his year, Y/n Nott. 

Y/n was the quietest Slytherin he had ever seen in his time at Hogwarts. When he found Y/n among the fifth year Slytherins, he noticed that they had almost ostracised him, leaving a wide berth between him and his peers. What had Y/n done or said which had offended almost every Slytherin in their year? Looking more closely at Y/n, Sirius noticed how glossy his eyes looked, how his posture was small - as if he didn't want to be there or in anyone's way. Witnessing this, it made Sirius more curious to learn about Y/n and what he had done to act in his scared and subdued fashion.

"Padfoot!" A voice shouted, bringing him out of his daze. He turned around to where he heard the voice come from and saw his chaotic friendship group waving their arms above their heads like lunatics. He couldn't help but to laugh at their silly antics. Next to them, he saw Lily shaking her head in disappointment but the look on her face showed that she was not surprised by their actions in any way. When he started walking over from the entrance of the Hall, his friends (read: James) ran up to him. In doing so, he crashed into him and they both fell backwards onto the floor. Sirius winced in pain, the Great Hall's floor was made of stone so he'd be surprised if he didn't have a bruise tomorrow.

Behind the rambunctious idiot he called a friend was Lily, Remus and Peter, walking at a pleasant stroll towards the mess of two boys on the floor. Both boys had smiles on their faces, excited for the new school year and what they were going to learn. Peter, however bad at magic he was, was always interested in the theory aspect of the lessons; it was there where he thrived and having Lily as a friend who was good at both the practical and theoretical sides of their classes was always massive help. 

Lily had a smile on her face, having earlier seen her friends - Marlene McKinnon, Alice Fortescue, Caradoc Dearborn and Dorcas Meadowes - she was excited to see her friend. Many a night, they would sit in the common room in the Gryffindor tower and just talk. Talk about anything from Blast-Ended Skrewts to how he was related to Cassiopeia Black who discovered the existence of Murtlap.

He liked to brag about how he was related to Cassiopeia and how great she was, but in truth - as James and Remus found out in the summer after their third year - that he had never actually met her as his mother didn't like the idea of him and his brother meeting someone who hadn't married and had kids in their family. To Sirius' mother, Cassiopeia was as good as disowned.

Stopping in front of the two fifteen year olds on the floor, Lily spoke, "Sirius, how was your summer? I know you can be quite dramatic sometimes, but be honest with me." In her voice, Sirius could tell there was a hint of worry, making him think that she'd sussed him out already with his preplanned lies.

"Hi Lily, Peter, my summer wasn't too bad; I learnt a lot-" James shook his head and laughed at Sirius in response to his sentence. "- about my family and how absolutely stupid they are when it comes to marrying the right sort. James shook his head slightly, knowing all about the stricter side of coming from a well known pureblood family like Sirius'.

They all slowly walked back to where Lily and the rest of the Marauders had been previously sitting. No one had taken their seats, knowing that if they did, it would most likely end with them being pranked. People stared at them as they walked past, infamous for their pranks and almost getting away with some.

"Anyways, Lily Flower, Moons, how were your summers? I know that there was a month with two full moons, how did you do Moony?" Remus looked at Sirius with a look of relief in his eyes. He knew that Sirius kept up with when the full moon was just for his sake.

For a couple of hours, they chatted about everything and anything. Topics ranged from previous pranks to the new topics in Astronomy. Teachers, at random times, walked into the Hall, talked with some students before sitting in their seats at the teacher's table. 

Professor Slughorn walked over to where they were sitting at one point to see one of his two favourite pupils; Lily. For an amount of time that Sirius was too uncaring to count, they chatted about Potions and how the next year would be challenging.

All the seats were full except Professor McGonagall's, who walked through the large doors with a number of small, curious children following shortly behind her. They stared at everyone and everything with their curious eyes. "When I call your name, you are to walk up to me and sit on the stool. There is where you'll have the hat places upon your head and the hat will sort you into your house for the next seven years." A number of the children's postures relaxed at how easy their sorting would be.

James nudged Sirius with his elbow, "The one in the middle back looks like you, Pads. Let's hope they get into Gryffindor, eh?" Sirius silently laughed at the prospect of having a look-a-like in the lower year, it wouldn't surprise him with how he was related to almost every pureblooded wizard or witch from any and all year groups.

"Alcock, Hannah." McGonagall called. A small, auburn haired girl walked quickly towards the hat. As mysterious as ever, the hat paused when placed on the girl's head before shouting,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table clapped with all their might, some already hurting their hands. The other houses politely clapped in respect of the other house gaining a new member of its family. The girl, Hannah, looked to the Slytherin table where a girl who looked almost identical smiled and waved at her.

"Avery, Raymian" went into Hufflepuff, and once again, with the new girl too, the house clapped like they'd never clapped before. Some of the second years were waving him over, getting ready to introduce him to other members of the same house.

"Banks, Wisteria" went into Slytherin. The Slytherin table abruptly stood, it's been tradition for the at this point; to stand up when their first new housemate joined. It was a sign that they'd respect and guide the new Slytherin through their life at Hogwarts. It fascinated the other houses, especially Gryffindor, but they all clapped respectfully like Slytherin had done for the two new Hufflepuffs.

"Edwards, Cather" went into Ravenclaw and, similarly to Slytherin, the seventh year students stood up in recognition that they would (to the best of their ability) guide them into being a Ravenclaw that Rowena would be proud of.

"Grimm, Stacie" went into Hufflepuff. She was the girl that Sirius thought she looked like Sirius. He couldn't see it but the rest were agreeing on it.

"Fomalhaut, Cypress" went into Slytherin. With a name like that, it was only expected for the person to get into Slytherin.

"Fizzerby, Aster"

"GRYFFINDOR" The Gryffindor table shouted in happiness. Their first new housemate had finally arrived. The seventh year students clapped and hooted at the new Gryffindor who seemed quite overwhelmed at the greeting. Sirius and Lily clapped calmly while next to them, the Marauders, were making as much noise as they could.

"Harpy, Polaris" went into Ravenclaw. He, unlike the other nervous children who'd been sorted before him, ran up to his house and hugged a second year. The second year, who Sirius presumed was Polaris' older brother, shooed the younger back to his seat. Focus went off the brothers when McGonagall called the next person's name.

"Malcherek, Gavin" went into Gryffindor as did "Pitch, Simon." There were two boys left, both identical to the other. Twins, Sirius thought, it was rare to see twins at Hogwarts. Sure they had a few twins but never more than one or two pairs per year group.

"Zabini, Castor" went into Ravenclaw, his face showed slight disappointment as he looked back at his twin. The Zabinis were famous for being only in Slytherin, so it surprised the entire hall when Castor was placed into Ravenclaw. Nonetheless, everyone still clapped.

"Zabini, Pollux" was the final first year to be sorted and he went into Slytherin, to no one's surprise. Before walking over to his house, he looked at Castor who looked sad, and smiled warmly at him in an attempt to give him hope. It was known to the upper years that they would rarely see each other as it was common for Ravenclaw to have lessons with Hufflepuff as was with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Sirius noted that there was a significantly lower amount of students arriving at Hogwarts for their first year. Was it just the year that everyone decided to not have as many kids?

Once everyone had quietened, Professor Dumbledore walked from his seat at the teacher's table to where the stool and hat had been not even a minute before. For this year's opening feast, Dumbledore wore indigo robes with a gold hat. It wasn't unusual to see him in an outfit similar to this, but it still surprised Sirius every time.

"I want to give a warm welcome to the returning students and hope they had a pleasant summer and a hello to all the new students who will bring new adventures and achievements to Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked around at each table before stopping at Gryffindor. His eyes were searching for a specific group if students who, as Sirius had guessed, would need to know what Dumbledore was going to say next.

"Once again, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and if a student is caught going into the forest, they will serve a week's detention with Jamples who would like me to remind you that any new Zonko's products are banned." Dumbledore, once finished with his speech, raised his hands and the food appeared in front of every student, their drinks filled with whatever beverage (within reason, Sirius knew that they wouldn't serve alcohol as both Sirius and James had tried on multiple occasions) they wanted.

Soon enough, the food slowly vanished and dessert replaced what remnants of the main meal were left. Not long after, everyone finished their dessert and were waiting patiently to go to their dormitory.

Like always, the first years were excited to see their dormitory and meet their dorm mates properly. In an orderly fashion, the previous years House Cup winners left the Hall first, followed by second and third place, leaving the last House in the Hall on their own. Last year, Gryffindor had come second - they'd won the Quidditch Cup but it wasn't enough to beat Ravenclaw's overall score.

Remus and Lily led the Gryffindors to their dormitory, they both had long legs meaning that the first years Gryffindors had to run to catch up. The rest of Gryffindor followed behind, already knowing the common room well.

Sirius, James and Peter walked to the fifth year boys dorm where their trunks and personal items were. It was almost tradition to carve their initials into the bed post. Jamea and Sirius' beds were on the left side of the room and Remus and Peter's were on the right.

Once Remus' prefect duties were done, he joined the scheming boys in their preparations for their first prank. So far they'd planned on who to prank and what with. They'd need to know their schedule before any more planning. The later it got, the more they yawned and before long, they fell asleep one by one still in their school uniform on top of their duvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought (what I could improve etc)
> 
> Some characters might be OOC, I'm working on that


	2. A day of classes *T/W*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful when reading this chapter if you are sensitive to mentions of abuse, the use of homophobic slurs and threats of killing someone.
> 
> If you are then there is a summary of the potentially triggering scenes at the bottom. :)

The first day of their fifth year at Hogwarts was finally here. The boys woke up in classic Gryffindor fashion of 5 minutes before breakfast starting and so they rushed around, changing out of yesterday's uniform and into a new uniform. The red and gold of the Gryffindor robes looked bright, as if they were their own light source. The boys wore their house colours with pride, knowing that they would make the teachers proud of their accomplishments. Though in the boy's dorm, only one had achieved that so far.

Remus, being the semi organised prefect that he was, was the first to be fully ready with his uniform on correctly (and not back to front like Peter's) and his bag already packed with his class books and equipment. Sirius was next to be ready, despite all his complaints about needing his beauty sleep. He was excited for breakfast, it wasn't unusual for him, but his mood would usually be ruined when he realised that almost every lesson, if not all, he had would be shared with Slytherin.

Once James had awoken- Peter was always last and would join them when they were about to leave the common room - the three boys walked down the stairs and into the common room. The common room was filled with different shades of red, from deep burgundy to bright ruby. The far wall from the dorms was covered by a large and clearly very worn tapestry of their founding father, Godric Gryffindor. It was the only thing in that wall.

The other three were fairly plain, one had a large window next to a small alcove where you could frequently find some sixth or seventh year studying. One wall had a bookcase which almost no one touched except Lily, Remus and a couple of the more studious Gryffindors. Though the common room was plainer than most expected, it was every Gryffindor's second home and they loved it.

People were gathered in small groups, each year with their dorm mates or their friends from on the train. All you could hear was the voices of the younger students questioning each other on their holidays. When Peter had finally arrived out of their dorm room, the group waited for Lily who was usually either the first or last person to be ready.

Not even five minutes later, Lily walked down the girl's stairs which lead to their dorms. James, as Sirius noticed, couldn't stop staring at her. The light shone through the window, making her hair seem lighter than it actually was. She was beautiful, sexy even, in James' eyes. Upon seeing the boys, more specifically James, she scoffed at the look on his face.

The two prefects had to lead the first years back to the Great Hall, it was particularly easy to get lost in Hogwarts, as many students knew, and this was a new system put in place by Professor McGonagall to prevent any student accidentally finding themselves in the middle of the Forbidden Forest surrounded by angry centaurs. That had happened to a student who had the worst sense of direction that Gryffindor had seen, they learned to always stay with a group of friends when walking around Hogwarts.

To the young students' surprise, completely forgetting the day before, the stairs moved. Sirius and James had been tasked to stay in the middle of the group, so once and if split up, the first would have some older student to guide them.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at some of the first years when they walked across a staircase, their faces went white when looking down to the bottom, finally realising how high up they were. Some were holding each other's arms or hands, determined not to let go. Others were determined to face the stairs head on in a manner which showed the boys that they really were Gryffindors and not people who chose to be in their house.

Once they got to the Great Hall, it taking longer than any of the fifth years thought as the younger ones chatted with almost every portrait they passed, they split up; Lily going to her main group of friends and the four boys going to sit down at the table and eat.

The Hall filled quite quickly, when the Gryffindor first years had arrived, there was already a large number of the students and teachers sitting down and eating. The food, to the surprise of the first years, wasn't as good as the feast from the previous night. It was still good, but nothing could beat the Welcoming Feast at the start of the year.

Walking on his own, Y/n was one of the last few to arrive at breakfast, Sirius noticed. Once again, he saw that Y/n had dark bags under his eyes. From where Sirius was sitting, it was obvious to see that Y/n - unlike the other Slytherins - had barely put any effort in how he looked or his concealment of his feelings. His hair was a mess, his tie was wonky and you could tell by just looking at him that he wasn't mentally there. Similarly to the night before, the Slytherins made sure to have a gap in between them and Y/n. It saddened Sirius, to know that people would so easily turn their backs on someone because they were slightly different. Or at least, that's what Sirius assumed the reason for Y/n's ostracisation to be.

From the sparse chats he had with Regulus, Sirius knew that one of Slytherin's main goals was to seem like a united front, only showing others what they wanted them to see. So why were the fifth years so blatantly ignoring that? It made no sense to Sirius as did Slytherin politics.

James, wanting to talk to Sirius, followed where Sirius' eyes were looking and gave him a sad smile. He knew of Sirius' feelings when someone was being segregated from their house or family, he experienced it every time his mother took his younger brother Regulus to important events instead of him so as to not damage or besmirch the Black family name.

When it came to those times, Sirius was left locked in his room recovering from his mother's graciously given parting  _ gift _ of a Crucio. As bad as it was, Sirius always tried his best to make sure that Regulus was never on the receiving end of his mother's cruel and abusive ways. That didn't always work, but he tried his absolute best to be the only one on the receiving end of his mother's abuse.

James and Remus, taking note of Sirius' dampened mood, thought about their schedules for the year. They hadn't gotten them yet, but they knew what to expect. Out of the four, Peter was the only one to not take Ancient Runes, thinking it to be too difficult for him. James, though he tried his best, was not good at it unlike Sirius or Remus which was why- for the past couple of years- he had had both of them to help him when it came to exams. Remus, the ever helping and kind person he is, took it upon himself to tutor James and be his partner during the lesson, leaving Sirius alone and for the teacher to decide his partner every year.

James turned to Sirius, "What Slytherins take Ancient Runes that aren't bad? I know Snivellus doesn't take it but what about Y/n?" Sirius' face turned a light shade of pink, having been sussed out already about his feelings towards Y/n. He hadn't told anyone about his slowly developing feelings for the quietest Slytherin in their year. He could guess what James was trying to do, he'd lived with scheming Slytherins his entire life but, for once, he let them try, already knowing that it was doomed to fail.

"Y/n takes Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle studies. Usual mix of subjects for the heir of a Noble House but I feel like he got free reign as to what he took when picking Muggle Studies.." Sirius spoke, not realising how the information he had just given was helping James' plan.

_ "It's not as if his parents really care about him." _ Sirius murmured, hoping that James hadn't heard. James smirked, he tried to hide it as he had heard what Sirius had said but he didn't want to comment further. He thought it was sad; not accepting someone because of who they loved, but then again, that was how he was brought up.

"Well why don't you sit next to him in Ancient Runes then? You'll be alone and he too, will be alone and no one from Slytherin except maybe for Dahlia Prince will work with him. As depressing as it is." Remus spoke for the first time that morning, he'd been too engrossed in helping the first years to actually speak more than a hello to his friends. He'd clearly been listening, but hadn't wanted to interrupt or speak out of turn.

Sirius paused, not seeing any faults behind Remus' idea.  _ It couldn't hurt to try. _ He thought,  _ the worst that could happen is that Y/n will hate me. _

_ \-------- _

10 minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked up the fifth years with a stack of parchment which, as Remus and Lily's heads popped up in almost excitement to see which subject they had first, the Gryffindors could guess to be their timetables for the year.

Upon looking at their timetables, both Sirius, James and Peter groaned at the thought of having Potions with Slytherin first thing on a Monday morning. Remus neither disliked or liked Potions; he was neutral and Lily's face had a small smile on it at the thought of seeing her childhood friend again.

Their groans quickly stopped when they noticed that they had Defence Against the Dark Arts right after. This appeased the three boys. Looking to his left, Sirius noticed that Remus had a look of worry on his face. It was Remus' 'What about the full moons?' face. "Remi, don't worry about your little furry problem, we'll think of something." At Sirius comment, Remus gave a small smile.

A lone first year Gryffindor, whose name was Julian Allen, ran up to Sirius and his group of friends evidently with a question on his mind. Young Julian looked to be a mix of James and Lily, even without being related in any way. He had luminous green eyes, light brown unruly hair which could rival James' and the small freckles dotted around his face. Everyone expected him to turn to Remus or Lily, their prefect badges were clearly visible, so when he turned to Sirius and James, only a look of shock was displayed on their faces.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt you guys but, can you lead me to History of Magic please? Only, my mum told me that Mr. Potter's son was helpful and kind when I told her that I was nervous about coming to Hogwarts." James, who was to Sirius' right, had a look of surprise at what the young boy had said. Young Julian nervously looked to his sides when asking James, not making direct eye contact.

"Sure, your dad is Cameron Allen, who works with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, right? I've heard mum talk about what he's been changing and how it's improved the department immensely." At the question, young Julian nodded rapidly. Lily, with a small smile in her face, felt a wave of happy feelings pass through her while watching the young first year and James interact. It was unusual to see any of the four interact with anyone other than people in their year.

Casting a quick Tempus charm showed that they only had 7 minutes before lessons started and to get there on time, they'd have to run after dropping off young Julian. They, the four boys and Julian, got their bags and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Do your best to take notes, Binns is an extremely old ghost and he tends to drone on about the same topics. It's easier to just read the textbook and then work on other classes work." Remus spoke, trying to help ease Julian's nerves. His shoulders, though still quite stiff, relaxed ever so slightly. 

On the way to the History of Magic classroom the boys asked young Julian all sorts of questions pertaining to Hogwarts and how he was settling in. James and Sirius, throughout the journey, came to like the young boy and once at the classroom, young Julian's nerves had vanished completely. He was laughing and smiling along with the boys at the little teasing that can with knowing people for a long period of time. 

Lunch came around quicker than the group of four realised. In an attempt to salvage the slightly warm Scottish weather of September, they ate their lunch- taken straight from the kitchens- outside on a patch of grass. A comfortable silence flew over the group, Sirius and James were too tired from that morning's lessons to do anything energetic. Remus, like usual when in a quiet place, had his head in a book, not planning on joining in on whatever prank the boys had planned. Peter was the only one who seemed uncomfortable, he kept shifting where he sat and consistently scratched his left arm while looking around nervously.

In the corner of Sirius' eye, he noticed a lone figure sitting against a tree not too far from the small group of Gryffindors. Looking closely at the figure, Sirius tried to figure out who it was. The hair, the disheveled robes, the slightly tanned skin were all features that Sirius recognised as Y/n's but this person had a small - quite beautiful in Sirius' opinion- smile on their face. Sirius hadn't seen Y/n smile at all during their time at Hogwarts, Y/n (like all pureblooded Slytherins) wore a mask when out in public and kept their emotions for the eyes of their close family and friends.

Without realising, Sirius was staring at Y/n. Unknowingly replicating the boy he was staring at, a smile began to show on his face. James and Remus clearly had no idea of what Sirius was doing as they were paying more attention to their books (Remus) and watching the clouds (James). Peter was the only one to notice the small smile displayed on Sirius' face.

Looking at Sirius for a second, Peter stood up in a surge of anger and shouted at Y/n, ruining the peaceful silence. "Oi fag! You don't belong here, scamper!"

At the use of the slur, the rest of the group's heads popped up instantly in shock. They'd never have thought that Peter would be homophobic and use slurs. Y/n tried to ignore Peter, but, having his Ancient Runes textbook ripped out of his hands and burnt right in front of him, it was almost impossible to not get angry.

"What the fuck Pettigrew?!" Y/n shouted, enraged from Peter burning his textbook. The slur that Peter had used didn't affect him, he'd gotten used to being called any and all the homophobic slurs that his family said over the summer. It was a surprise to Y/n that they didn't disown him.

"Aww, did the little faggot get his textbook destroyed?" Peter taunted, knowing full well that it would further anger the Slytherin. The remains of the book, what little of it there was, lay in Y/n's lap, dirtying his robes. James had to restrain Sirius from punching Peter, or at least that is what it looked like from the peripheral of Y/n's vision. Remus had a look of sheer mortification, his eyes held a swirl of chocolatey dejection.

Not wanting to say anything else in case of further torment, Y/n got up, grabbing his bag while doing so, and walked in the direction of the Great Hall. Peter turned around to his friends, smirking at the reaction that Y/n gave. His smirk faltered when he saw the faces of his friends, watching him with disappointed faces.

"Peter, what in Godric's name were you thinking?!" Sirius spoke, his voice low with anger at his fellow Gryffindor. James and Remus looked at Peter, also wanting to know the answer to Sirius' question.

Peter avoided eye contact with the three boys in front of him. "The little faggot needed to know his place in this world; at the very bottom." Peter spoke with confidence that the three boys would agree with his opinion.

Remus attempted to school his expression from disgust and rage into a look of apathy and impassivity. James, having the hottest temper out of the group, was struggling to compose himself, his face showed a mixture of fury and disdain. Sirius, however angry he was, never showed it. Instead his voice and mannerisms became ice cold, almost frozen in how he acted. His eyes showed a world of hurt and betrayal.

"Why are you angry at me? I was doing you all a favour. We don't want his faggot diseases spreading to us." Peter spoke arrogantly, determined to prove his friends wrong. At that, both Sirius and Remus picked up their bags, Remus grabbing James' while Sirius was holding him back, and started to walk the same way Y/n had minutes earlier.

When the two Gryffindors were far enough away, Sirius spoke. "What's the shape of the Astronomy tower?" His voice completely void of emotion. No one was around to see the look of pure confusion that settled on Peter's face.

Peter didn't speak for a few seconds, thinking about his answer, "a circle?"

"That's how gay I am, Peter. So next time, fucking think before you spew out homophobic shit in front of me." Sirius spoke, waiting a few moments to let his words sink in. Peter's face contorted into a look of disgust and horror. After seeing Peter's reaction, Sirius picked up his bag with a certain grace and walked away in the same direction that James and Remus had previously walked, not turning back to even glance at the person he once thought he could trust.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially triggering scenes explained:
> 
> Sirius reflects on times where his mother uses the Cruciatus curse on him.  
> Peter calls Y/n a f*g multiple times  
> Sirius threatens to kill Peter and comes out as gay.


End file.
